


Wrong Classification

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Baby Logic | Logan Sanders, Classification AU, Gen, M/M, Other, janus is rich my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Logan works as an accountant in a law firm, having been given the identity of a neutral in a world of Caregivers and Littles. One day, things take a turn.Inspired by Panmixia
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 36
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the office. Logan disliked the silence in the office, it was often difficult for him to focus in such silence. He had been feeling off for a few days anyways, he felt drawn to stuffed animals, his head felt like it was in the cloud half the time. It was wrong. He knew that.

As soon as he was 18, he had gotten his classification of Neutral when he reached legal age of classification, He didn’t know if it could ever get wrong, it was very specific questions. He didn’t know how he could of written it wrong, he did it truthfully as told, he did all answers with honesty and just seemed puzzled by the general idea of being…wrong. He sighs shaking his head, no he wasn’t wrong. He was just having some sickness bug most likely.

He softly sighs rubbing his eyes at the screen being so bright, he felt tired. Fed up with just looking at the screen as he just pushed from his desk for the moment, seeing his boss lean over “hello Logan” he hums gently “is everything alright?” he adds, with a voice like buttered popcorn, Logan felt relaxed instantly at Janus’ presence, he didn’t understand why. “um yes sir. Just taking a moment.” he adds. “get some coffee. You’ve been staring at the screen for hours” Janus states patting his shoulder, hours? Surely he hadn’t. Oh it was already 12am. 

There was no way he was just staring at the screen for 4 hours as he rubs his face exhaustedly. He just quietly looked at the cold coffee he had, he going to change it for a fresher warm cup. He just silently examined the coffee machine for what he desired.

Janus hums gently, watching Logan closely from his office as he slowly went typing in the Agency’s phone number as Emile picks it up “Emile Picani’s office, how may I help you today?” he asks “Hello, my name is Janus Serpine, I believe there’s a problem with one of my employees Logan Berry, I was wondering if his assignment was wrong” he explains gently. Emile blinks “Logan Berry is a neutral, could you describe his symptoms?” he asks softly.

“He zones out, commonly. He seems to be fuzzy headed as of late, biting his nails, and I am concerned” Janus spoke gently to the other. Emile hums in thought, he seemed to tap his nose with his pen “tell you what Mr Serpine, I can give Logan a reevaluation if you are concerned, is this affecting his work effiency” Emile asks the snakelike ceo. “Yes, it is, and if he is a little, me and my Partner Remus Kingsley will adopt him.” Janus spoke “do we have a deal Mr Picani.” he asks softly. 

“Of course Mr Serpine, you have the reasonable amount of income required for a little. With your husband being a director and yourself being a CEO. But I cannot be certain of the results, I’ll need Logan to be brought in for testing after all.” he hums gently. “Bring the testers in after the day is finished, Logan is working overtime.” The snake male spoke gently. “That will be done” Emile hums “last thing that needs to be done is embarrass him in his work place. And if Logan is a little, will his job be kept?” he asks briefly to the other. 

“of course Emile. His job is safe, he’ll just be moved into my office” Janus purrs contently. He appears to lean back in his chair as he stared contently at Logan from his desk. “if he is a little, please keep it quiet Emile and I’ll pay you handsomely if you do” Janus hisses with a purr. “of course, you know some cash wouldn’t hurt though” Emile responds tapping his fingers. Janus chuckles “a hard bargain as always” he purrs briefly. “Very well, expect 10,000 in cash to be placed in your bank account. After all, you do such good work for me Emile.” he hums gently knowing how Emile was smart enough to know not to talk too much about hidden affairs, Remy knew he did these deals. But he didn’t mind. It earned them extra cash for their own little. 

He calmly pressing the button for the collectors to get Logan at 8pm.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reclassified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets taken to get reclassified bt Dr Emile Picani

It was almost 7:30pm, Logan felt himself become drowsy, he seemed to gently rub his eyes as he went to shut it down briefly, he seemed to hum calmly. He gathering his items, before noting the collectors as he stared in shock. “Logan Berry?” Emile smiles kindly “y-yes?” Logan responds with a nervous glance around, “don’t be afraid, there was an anonymous call that you could have been misclassified” Emile gently spoke, he seemed almost alluring, he smelt like strawberries. Logan seemed to blink.

“I-I have?” he asks nervously as Emile looks “well the symptoms described to me, sounds like you are a little in classification. I apologise if we’re scaring you” Emile explains gently, offering his hand to Logan gently as Logan didn’t take it “…am I being reclassified?” he murmurs surprised “well, we’re gonna use a method of classification testing that is more sciency then a personality test. We are gonna scan your brain” he smiles gently. “my brain?” Logan was shocked at this, he had heard of it before but it was rarely used, the classifications were rarely wrong. It’s a first time for everything right.

Logan willingly went with them, holding his bag tight at seeing the chair, it was large and plush but it seemed nice to sit in surely. Emile smiled softly at the other “take a seat, this won’t hurt a bit” he hums gently. Logan doing as told as he was nervous, sitting down as he noted the hand prints “place your hands in the on the arms” he explains. Logan did as told, leaning back into this helmet as Emile smiled. “good, I didn’t even have to ask!” he spoke happily. 

“will this hurt Doctor?” Logan asks to be sure, Emile shakes his head “it won’t hurt abit, I promise” he assures the man, Logan seemed to try and relax. He wished he had his stuffed bunny now, it was his only stuffed animal… his favourite stuffed animal. His only stuffed animal… He seemed to feel lighter at the thoughts of his stuffed animal. Emile blinks softly seeing Logan’s heart rate change to a more gentle one.

“How are we feeling Logan?” Emile asks as Logan blinks at the question “…I’m alright” he whispers, his brain pattern seemed to be relaxed, Logan’s brain felt so foggy. He wanted to relax abit, he was soft in staring at the lights appearing in front of the helmet as Emile looks “your brain’s response to these colours will tell us exactly what we need to know, you don’t need to say or do anything” Emile spoke up happily. Logan seemed to nod. Soon enough, It was over as Logan blinks, he felt strange again. He frowns lightly as he got helped out of the chair by Emile who pats his shoulder gently, “well. we’ll have your results soon” he spoke gently to Logan, “do you wanna wait, there’s a café downstairs” Emile asks, the testing facility was a strange one to him. Logan blinks “um, sure of course” he murmurs to Emile. 

Emile smiled at the male, being curious in examining the other, “so, Logan. What do you plan to do if the outcome is little?” he asks as Logan blinks “…I-I don’t know” Logan murmurs briefly in nervousness. “I can explain it to you” Emile explains gently, He smiles softly to the other. “You will be assigned a new caregiver which would be important if you are in fact a little, you can’t be without one after all. We can check with your boss if your job is secure if you are a little” he hums. 

“I am sure I’m not one…” Logan states drinking his coffee. Granted he didn’t even think it was possible he wasn’t one… “and I can’t lose my job” Logan adds briefly “It means I can’t be independent” he states. “well, no, you can. It just means your caregiver is your dependant” Emile explains softly. “you’ll still be able to have your own bank account and money, that wouldn’t be fair if your possible caregiver was actually abusive, but that’s not often the case, most caregivers are loving and friendly people.” Emile gently hums. “I highly doubt I am a little Emile, It’s probably just a sickness bug like the flu” Logan responds gently.

“well, even if you are. You’re still very intelligent, and very dependable, your boss probably won’t fire you for being a little, you were classified wrong. That was our mistake” Emile thought outloud as Logan just appeared to listen to him talk, he wouldn’t deny he was afraid, if he was assigned a caregiver, would it be anyone he knew? If he was in the younger age range, he knew they were well desired by rich couples and rich caregivers who usually got first dip. He didn’t say that to Emile. He just quietly looked into the coffee in front of him. He didn’t know how to feel. 

After a hour, Emile smiles softly “common then, it’ll be done by now!” he smiles as he offers a hand as Logan wanted to go home by now, it was 9pm. He was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. Emile leading him to the room as he pulled a piece of paper off the copier as Emile blinks in mild surprise. He suspected it but he didn’t realise it was true, smiling gently as he went going to hand Logan his new classification “congrats Logan, you’re a little” he smiled gently as Logan stared in shock. His classification was…little 0-4, the one that he felt nervous about getting.


	3. Chapter 3 - Assigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan becomes assigned to a caregiver, or should we say a pair of caregivers, who are far too familiar to him.

Logan started to cry, this was wrong, he wasn’t a little, this was wrong, so very wrong. He just unable to breath at how wrong this was. Emile seemed to gently rub his back “hey now… please relax.” he whispers gently to the other as Logan shakes his head “Emile this is wrong, this is really wrong. I promise you!” he spoke “the machine doesn’t get it wrong Logan.” Emile asserted as Logan seemed nervous at the tone of his voice. “now, you’ll be assigned a caregiver based around your needs” he smiles. 

Logan shakes his head “n-no Emile, I don’t ne-” he was cut off “Logan, you are a little, you need to accept it.” Emile snaps, Logan swallows in fear, just staring nervous. Emile’s face melting back to its kind persona “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. But you’re not wrong, the machine scanned correctly, and you have a stuffed animal in your bag” Emile pointed out the toy as Logan quickly shifts his bag blushing alittle. “now c’mon, we should get you ready” Logan looks surprised at him “n-no Emile.” he whispers scared but Emile held his hand “Logan, you’re okay I promise” he whispers. “I-I’m sorry” Logan whispers in fear as tears were falling down his cheeks “Logan, you are safe. I promise” he spoke gently.

“The classification isn’t wrong and you’ll be able to be given the proper care that you need. Your caregivers have been assigned and they’re on their way ok” Emile confirms to him as Logan said nothing just watching the door.

Janus softly hums smiling at Remus who was excitedly bouncing “we got it Jan we got the baby” he whispers excitedly as Janus softly shushed him “now now relax my dear, he’s still my employee” Janus spoke with his sauve voice as Remus giggled. He was just in pure excitement as he wanted this so much. And if it was Janus’ employee, it was so much easier!!

Logan looked seeing his boss as he paled “M-Mr Serpine?!” he yells standing quickly in shock as Emile smiled, “Logan, this is Janus and Remus, they’re your new caregivers!” he spoke. Logan stared “w-what?” he whispers in nervousness to Emile who smiled. Logan felt sparkles at the corners of his eyes, he soon felt himself go light as Logan crashed to the floor. Janus panicks grabbing the thin man “oh god” he spoke quickly. 

“Is he okay Jan?” Remus asks as the voice sounded echoey to Logan, who softly grunts in light pain. “he’s alright, Logan, can you hear us darling” Janus spoke gently as Logan gasps sitting up in panic as Janus looks “hey hey easy…” he told him. Logan pants “please don’t fire me, I need this job so badly please!” he begs Janus who blinks lightly. Before laughing gently “Oh Logan, that’s cute. Why should I fire you?” he spoke. “c-cause I’m a little on the youngest age group!” Logan panicks. Janus only laughing.

“Logan, why would I in my right mind, fire my best and brightest just for having a little classification.” Janus praised while conveying that Logan wasn’t fired. “however, You will be moved to my office so I can keep a good eye on you.” Janus spoke, Logan seemed quick to shake his head “I-I’m sure it was wrong.” he whispers “I’ve never regressed!” he implied.  
“well duh dummy” Remus interrupted “you were under the assumption you didn’t, of course you’d not regress” he purrs, laying his head on his hand like a cheshire cat. Remus seemed to be abit scary as Logan backs into Janus alittle who gently glanced “Remus dear, you’re frightening him” he chimes. Janus smelt nice… like freshly baked cinnamon rolls in fact. Logan blinks at the odd smell. It was oddly comforting for him. 

”now, come along little one, we shall be going to my home” Janus spoke softly helping Logan up, Logan blinks in surprise and nervousness. Emile handing Janus a id for Logan happily as Logan squeaks at Remus picks him up in pure excitement “Remus, no put him down” Janus sighed. “Aw… you’re no fun Dee!” Remus whines. Logan seemed scared, but follows them not wishing to make either angry at him. 

Logan was helped up into the car as Janus smiles. “I hope you become comfortable with us Logan” he spoke softly. Logan said nothing sitting in the back nervously. Remus looks “oh right I’m Remus!” he grins to Logan “…L-Logan…” he shakes his hand gently. “I’m his husband” Remus added happily as he appeared to be calm in sitting back down. “I’ve seen your movies” Logan mumbles.

“gasp! Jan he’s seen my movies!!!” Remus bounces excitedly. Janus looks “well well, that’s good” he hums “they are scary mind you” Janus adds with a light glance as Remus cackles “yeah scary! but you liked them right?” he asks as Logan blinks nodding quickly. He didn’t really stay awake, his brain exhausted soon dosing to sleep, he woke up later in a comfy bed as it was warm and nice, he blinks alittle at seeing some of his items in the room, right the movers must of done it for him. Janus was heard humming. 

It was weird, his brain was fuzzy… he just felt content with remaining asleep but he didn’t want to sleep, he seemed to grunt alittle as he felt a soft thing in his arms blinking more awake, seeing Cosmos was out of his bag and content in his arms. He blinks smiling alittle to himself cuddling the toy closer, he loved it so much… it was soft and cuddly and he bought it on a whim, just…because he could. His parents never agreed to him having stuffed animals they thought it was immature of him to have such things. 

He seemed to blink at the smell of pancakes and sausages as he slowly got up alittle, seeing he wasn’t wearing his clothes but cute space pyjamas as he wondered what time it was… he rubs his face as he went to investigate.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trusting Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan begins to settle down within his new caregivers, secrets being told and affections being given, Logan begins to trust and become comfortable with his new caregivers.

Logan wandered into the kitchen not really knowing what to expect, he seeing Janus stood at the stove cooking pancakes and sausages, he just happily humming along with the music that played, It sounded familiar to him, but where to place it was beyond him, the fuzziness getting louder, his brain not really taking completely into account what is happening. Janus noting his presence “good morning Logan” he smiles.

“oh, good morning Janus” he greeted softly to the other as Remus seemed to grin “morning! sleep well? you looked like you did!” Remus spoke in rapid fire almost scaring Logan but Janus clears his throat “Remus” he requested gently to the other. Remus blinks lightly “sorry kiddo” Remus lowered his volume. He just was excitable. Logan smiled alittle to this words, he understood that Remus was perhaps abit excitable. It reminded him of his old friend Roman. They looked similar too. 

Logan went gently getting to sit in the chair, he seemed quiet, his head fuzzy just focusing on his soft pyjama top, Janus seemed to smile “oh do you like them?” he asks as Logan seemed to perk up abit at the question, “yes. they’re comfortable” Logan responds. “I picked them out” Remus smirked in happiness “my brother thought it would too on the nose” he spoke gently. 

“You have a brother?” Logan questions curious, Remus snickers lightly “yes he’s my twin! Granted he always calls himself my big brother, annoyingly. He had a idea of who you were. His name is Roman” he explains as Logan blinks, “you looked familiar!” Logan proclaimed. Remus grins softly, he seemed happy to know Logan was familiar. “yeah we’re twins, I know its weird huh” Remus muses grinning lightly. 

Logan seemed to nod lightly, Janus softly places the pancakes in front of Logan softly “here we are, chocolate chip pancakes with sausages” he revealed. Logan softly blinks in mild shock, they smelt amazing… He stared softly as Janus seemed to smile placing Remus’ pancakes in front of him, he seemed to be overjoyed. Janus slowly sat down in front of Logan who seemed to softly eat his food. 

“Do you like it?” he asks softly to Logan who nods “I-it’s really good Mr Serpine” he murmurs with his mouth full as Remus snorts “you can just call him Janus, or Jan. Since you know we’re legally your caregivers” He explains as he relaxed “just cause he’s your boss doesn’t mean you can’t call him his name.” He purrs like the cheshire cat.

Logan blinks alittle, he swallows his food “…well, yes, I am aware he’s my caregiver but it would be wrong for me to call him anything other then his proper last name” he murmurs lightly, he was concerned of being hurt. Janus smiles softly “oh no you can happily call me my name Logan, apart from when we’re in the office” he hummed. Logan visibly understood.

“Now, regression. We should attempt to try and help you ease into it” Janus claps his hands together softly. Logan looks “um… I’ve never regressed” he mumbles lightly to the other. He appeared to be gentle in chewing the food just thinking of possible ways he could do this, he didn’t know… he didn’t know if he could possibly ever regress, he was scared. 

Logan knew how his parents would feel… their reaction, he seemed to frown lightly. His thoughts getting louder of his parents telling him off for being a little, as they raised him as a caregiver. He blinks back into reality as Remus snapped his fingers in front of his face “Earth to spaceman” he comments gently. Janus seemed worried too, Logan blinks feeling tears were falling down his cheeks, what? He quickly rubs his face. 

“Are you okay?” Remus requested, Logan seemed silent. He could tell them… he was thinking about it, but what would they say, what would they think of him… Logan seemed to swallow his food down as it felt like a rock going down his throat. He didn’t know if it was due to anxiety or due to the fact it had gotten cold, Janus frowns in concern “Logan, you know you can confide in us whatever’s on your mind… we won’t judge you.” he emphaized gently to him. 

“…” Logan thought. His brain going into overload, he didn’t want to be hurt, he didn’t want to be hurt “n-no” he whispers “No!” he yells, he shakes his head as Janus stared in surprise. “you alright there?” Remus questions concerned as Logan pushes himself from the table going back into the room he woke up in shutting the door and pushing himself against it, breathing heavy. He was scared. “Logan?” Janus asks gently, sitting by the door.

”I can’t regress” Logan spoke heavily, sounding like he was close to tears “they’d be angry at me…” Logan sobs. “who would be angry dear?” Janus questions with that sugary sweet voice, that made Logan want to just run into his arms and cry about everything. “my parents” he whispers “c-cause I am not a little, I am a neutral, like they wanted me!” he sobs. Janus frowns gently “…Logan, you are a little… you can’t repress such things…” he spoke gently, “come out here please” he spoke gently, Logan shakes hiccupping. “he would hit me if he found out” he whispers to Janus. 

”well, good thing I am a pathological liar, so I could easily lie to him” Janus hums “you’re my employee Logan, you’re important to me” he spoke softly “and as I am going to be your caregiver… you can trust me” he explains gently. Logan slowly opens the door, “o-okay” he asks softly “you don’t need to be scared…” Janus gently took him into his arms holding the male close, he softly kisses his head rocking the little who softly sniffs hugging Janus “…th-thank you…” he whispers softly. “you don’t need to force yourself to be little if you really don’t desire to right now” Janus comforts softly. He just soft in rubbing his hair. 

“…I’m sorry…” Logan whispers to the other “I’m just never been used to it…” he whispers to the other, “please don’t be angry at me” Logan pleads. “don’t be sorry.” Janus rubs his cheeks “No one should be sorry for something that they can’t help… we can learn and hopefully you regress by the end of it naturally and happily” Janus comforts lovingly. He rubs his cheek. Logan hugs onto Janus softly, Janus smiles “we should get ready for work, hm” Janus comments. Logan nodded “yeah right…” he spoke softly. Janus getting changed as Logan changed into a more formal outfit but he was okay, Janus having a bag of little stuff for him. And with that, off to work they went…


	5. Chapter 5 - Regression and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan regresses during the work day due to stress, Luckily Mama Janus would be able to take care of a little star and spends time with Papa Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the final chapter!   
> Unless I feel like writing a sequel which is something I'll think about.   
> For now, you're free to read A Little Therapist and there is a upcoming Little Janus planned.   
> Thank you all for reading!

Logan softly sighs, the office was always busy during the day but since last night, his brain kept giving him lots of awful thoughts, Janus did his best to comfort him, granted He wanted to just scream and cry, he hated this, he hated this. “Logan.” Janus spoke from his desk snapping Logan from his thoughts “yes?” Logan asks “you okay?” Janus asks comfortingly, Logan just wanted to cry and run into his arms… why was he so nice…

“…my thoughts are bad” he dismissed, no he had to be big Logan, he couldn’t just give up working and go cuddle into him. He sighs deeply as he was just doing it as he didn’t care about his thoughts, they were just something stupid of his baby brain. He seemed to sigh as it was soon lunch time, Janus hums noting Logan wasn’t stopping “…hey its lunch time” he spoke gently rubbing his shoulders.

Logan blinks, was it lunch time already? he hasn’t even done enough work yet “…” he continued trying to focus as Janus seemed soft in smiling “I’ll bring you something” he adds as Logan looks holding his hand not wanting to be alone as Janus blinks “…do you want to go with me? it’s okay if you wanna be done now” he whispers as Logan nodded alittle. He softly stared as he was just feeling overwhelmed. He quickly hugging Janus who blinks.

“Logan?” he asks softly as Janus was puzzled by Logan’s hug. “work hard…” Logan mumbles as Janus blinks “…Are you little right now sweetpea?” Janus questions softly as Logan looks “…umhm…little…” he mumbles tearing up to Janus “lil star…” Logan adds. “Is that your nickname?” Janus asks. Star appeared to nod scared “Logan let be little?” he asks Janus.

”why yes, you’re allowed to be little.” Janus rubs his hair, “shall we go get McDonalds for Lunch today?” he asks as Star gasps bouncing “McDo! McDo!” he chants, tears now blinked away, Janus chuckles “okay okay” he spoke “but you must promise to hold mama’s hand okay” Janus warns “yes mama” Star responds taking his hand. “good boy or girl” he responds as Star blinks “I use any!” Star comments happily as Janus nods “okay” he rubs his hair. 

The little bounces softly in light excitement as he loved Mcdonalds! Star holding Janus’ hand as told as Janus texted Remus to invite him to join them.  
[Text: Trash Husband: Logan’s regressed, going to Mcdonalds, do you wish to join us?  
Text: Snake Wife: Fuck yes, is he adorable! is he precious! I’m so excited!!!   
Text: Trash Husband: Relax dear, don’t scare him okay, he’s very adorable though   
Text: Snake Wife: I wanna give him all the cuddles!!!]

Janus chuckles reading his husband’s words as Star leans into Janus alittle who looks “are you alright?” he asks gently to Star “mmhm… pants uncomfy…” he whispers to Janus who blinks softly “oh, well we got spare clothes in my bag, we can go to the bathroom in Mcdonalds okay” Janus nods softly as Star smiled softly “kk!” he grins happily.

“so Star, what do you like then hm?” Janus asks softly “um… Baymax, I like puzzles, I like sherlock holmes books! they’re fun to read, Logan left me pretty ones to read but I was so distracted by their covers!” he grins softly “and um” the child rambles on, Janus listens to him to talk about space, crystals and so on, He was quite adorable to listen to, Janus nodding along and smiling ever so softly at him. 

“well, why don’t we decorate your room with baymax stuff when we get home?” he spoke gently to the other, he examines Star who lights up “YES!” he grins excitedly as Janus laughs “very well. We can decorate it how you enjoy it” he smiles lovingly as he wanted Star to be comfortable and happy, they reached McDonalds gently. 

Star held Janus’ hand hiding closer as he didn’t really interact with other littles as Remus waves them over, “oh look its Papa” Janus spoke gently, Star blinks “its Remus!” he grins hugging the green male “hey kiddo” he chuckles briefly as the child bounces “Mama said we can decorate my room with Baymax!” he grins excitedly at Remus as Remus hums “isn’t mama nice!” he grins “yeah we can do that. And we can do Stitch and Buzz Lightyear!” he hums happily.

Star gasps bouncing in excitement as he held their hands going in, Janus sorting out the food for them. “so kiddo, you happy with me and Mama Jan?” he asks as Star nodded softly. “umhm!” Star responds softly. “…you won’t send me back to mom and dad?” he asks softly “no not at all” Remus explains in alittle surprise “why would we do such a thing to a perfect little star?” he asks. “cause most people would” Star mumbles. “we try and date but we don’t ever keep anyone…” Star whispers. “well, we’re your caregivers, we wanna take care of you kiddo” Remus assures him. “we’ve been on the register for so long…” Remus adds. “why?”

“eh, people thought I wouldn’t be a good caregiver cause horror movie director” Remus sighs briefly as Star tilts their head “that’s dumb… that’s like saying I shouldn’t be a little cause I do accounting…” he murmurs “I mean you are a smart lil bean so that’s respectable.” he hums. “if you don’t wanna keep workin today, you can always go home with me, I am finished at the studio after all” he hums contently. “what about Mama?” he asks softly.

“Mama still has gotta finish today” he smiled gently to the other “but we can have fun, decorate your room, get you loads of awesome toys!” Remus grins. “sounds amazing!” Star grins happily at Remus, soon having eaten. Remus gently smiles holding Star’s hand “ready to go” he asks gently. “umhm!” Star bounces. “bye bye mama!” Star waves to Janus who waves back “have a good day with papa” Janus hums going back to work. He’d place Logan out when he was done. 

Remus gently grins as the two went toward the stores, Remus buying whatever Star actually wanted, it seemed that Star loved everything from disney to space. From a adorable baymax plush to a space onesie. Janus smiled gently “looks like you had fun” he hums gently to the other lovingly. Star grinning as he ran over to Janus hugging him. “we had lots of fun and we got lots of new things and it was fun!” Star rambled on and on about what they did. Even throughout dinner.   
It seemed like everything would be alright from now on.


End file.
